With You, A Niall Horan lovestory
by Emze
Summary: When Sophie's parents and brother die in a tragic car accident, she moves to England to her cousin, Harry Styles. How will Sophie deal with the loss of her family and a whole new life in England? I'm sorry for the meaningless tags, but none really fit! I hope you enjoy though :
1. Prologue

**A/T: Hey guys! So, this is my first One Direction fanfic ever! This fanfiction is going to be about Niall since he is my special little snowflake, hehe :3 Although I love all of the boys! It has to be said, that I'm not from an English speaking country… But who says that is gonna keep me from writing fanfics? I hope you enjoy. **

****Attention** I've rated this fanfiction M, due to swearing aaaannd probably also a bit of sex. Please don't read if this might offend you. **

**Prologue **

"_A loving heart is the truest wisdom." – Charles Dickens._

My life was like a thick, gray fog. It was constantly there blocking my sight and preventing me to reach the light. The way out of the madness. I couldn't rest, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I could nothing. But that was before my life changed. Because I met them. And him.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/T: Heelloooo! ;) I hope you liked the prologue! Yes, I know I tagged this under "TV-shows" and stuff like that, which is totally nonsense. I hope you'll bear with me though, I panicked when I realized none of the tags really fit. I'll figure it out. Anyway, here's chapter 1. Enjooooyyy!**

**Sophie P.O.V**

Whoa, I didn't remember mornings to be this dark. Last time I looked out the window in the morning was 6 months ago. Mornings were lighter and warmer back then. I grabbed my keys and locked the door, before dragging my luggage to the cap. Yeah, you're probably confused. You see, I'm not like other girls. Not at all. I've always been boyish, God knows why - My mom used to be the most feminine person on planet Earth. She used to be. Then a day, where my brother, Lucas, had just graduated, it happened. I was sick so I had to stay home, while my mom, dad and Lucas of course, went to the school. I remember laying in bed that day thinking how proud I was of my brother and much I wanted to see him graduate. He had the best grades of all of the students yet he wasn't nerdy or unpopular like you'd think. He and I were very close. I lie in my bed for hours. They should have been home at that time – It was almost 12am. I remember how worried I was, how I looked at my watch a billion times before I received a call. I felt the relieve flush through me until I heard the unthinkable words, the raspy voice said in the cell said. They were dead. All of them.'

I was suddenly rushed out of my thoughts, when the cap turned sharply left. A tear fell down my cheek, and I brushed it away with my sleeve. I seriously needed to stop doing that, I was convinced I was going to get this loss. I bit my lip. So now, I was forced to go to England and live with my cousin, Harry Styles. I actually didn't really had a problem with that as I liked Harry and he liked me. In a friendly way of course. Since I saw him last was 3 years ago – When he wasn't a member of the world-known boy band, One Direction. One Direction had five members, who I know, were all really close with each other. I couldn't really remember their names. I was pretty sure they were staying in Harry's enormous villa as well, anything else would be stupid as the house 8 bedrooms. I was going to live with 5 loud boys for a really long time, at least until I could get a house my own. Well, this was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/T: Ohai! Yeah, I noticed they were a few typing mistakes in chapter 1, I'm sorry! I will try to read my chapters through before posting them I hope you enjoy the story so far. **

**Harry P.O.V**

When my dad told me the news, I could barely believe it. Three years had passed without seeing her, and now she came to England to live here! It felt insane. The story behind this was unfortunately, sad and tragic. My dad said she was mentally unstable. Unstable? That didn't sound like the Sophie I had always known. I talked the lads though, telling them to take care of her and be nice to her. They just smiled mumbling things like: "Yeah, of course we will, Harry. We promise." I decided to go to bed. "I'm off to bed guys!" I yelled as I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I threw myself in the bed, not even thinking about brushing my teeth. Being in One Direction could be very tiring at times. I immediately fell asleep.

Louis, who threw himself at me landing on my chest, waked me up. My eyes shut open. "Louis!" I yelled, "For God sake, I almost had a stroke!" I rubbed the red mark where his elbow accidently had drilled into my chest. He grinned at me. "Little BooBear got scared?" He said pinching my cheek. I laughed. He had a wide smile on his face. "C'mon, get up, we're picking your cousin up at the airport in an hour!"

And so we did. Luckily, there were not any paparazzi's, which was a relief. Sophie then arrived carrying her luggage. I looked closely at Sophie. She had her usual long, dark hair and meadow green eyes. When we were kids, the bridge over her nose was covered with freckles, now it only had a few, blurred ones. I was the one who hugged her first. "Hey" I said smiling. "Hi," She answered returning my smile. I was glad we were still friends and hadn't lost the contact completely. She turned my dad, who hugged her, then Liam, following the same procedure, then Zayn, Louis, and at last, Niall. "I'm Niall." He said smiling. "You must be the Irish one then." Sophie said clearly amused by his accent. I rolled my eyes.

**Sophie P.O.V**

I lie in my bed thinking. I was extremely surprised it all went that smooth. I excepted it to be awkward, but somehow the boys just made me feel comfortable. John, Harry's dad, wasn't lying when he said the boys were great, and I'd fit in automatically on the the other day. It was also great seeing Harry again. Although, forced myself to smile and go through the days that passed. I felt like a machine, on one wrong button and I would burst into tears. But it didn't happen. The boys were all being nice to me. Liam, also known as Daddy Direction, was the brown-haired, polite, friendly one. He always made sure everyone was okay. Then there was Louis, one of the most hilarious and loudest people I have ever met in my entire life. I felt like I could trust him thus the teasing, joking, and some times embarrassment, he put me through every day. Definitely the class clown. Zayn, a black-haired guy with jet hair was mysterious, but really friendly as well. I didn't know him as good yet, after all, I had only been in England for 1 week. However, Zayn could also be really loud. "Vas happenin!" Was all he had to say and we would all burst into laughter. And then there was Niall. Oh Lord. His blonde hair was always cutely messed, and he had the most gorgeous crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. He seemed like the youngest, due to his adorable, childish behavior. I also noticed, he was hungry all the time. I didn't know him as good either, but I definitely wanted to. Did I just used the words adorable, cute and gorgeous about Niall? I sighed. Living with 5 smoking hot pop stars was hard.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/T: Hola! I know there hasn't really been any like… Conversations and drama yet, but I promise, there WILL be SOON! I hope you like it. Oh, and one more thing; I know Louis is in a relationship with Eleanor, but I'm just pretending like he's single in this story.**

**Niall P.O.V**

"I JUST GOT AN IDEA!" I yelled, so everyone could hear it. I saw the others appear on the huge hallway, that was between the bedrooms, which led to the staircase. "What?" Zayn asked. Liam and I were down in the living room. "Just get down here, Nialler's got an idea." Liam said smiling at me. I loved that boy. I then sat down in the bean bag. We all sat in the sofas in front of the TV. Their eyes rested on me, including Sophie's incredibly beautiful, green ones. Oh, I loved green eyes. They had an effect on me. Our eyes met and I smiled. She returned it. "So," I started, "Let's play truth or dare!" They all cheered. "Can I start?" Louis begged, "Please, please, please?" I noticed he sat beside Sophie on the loveseat, having his arm around her, which made me feel…weird. Angry? Jealous? Sad?

"Harry," Louis started, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, 'cause I'm a fearless bastard."

Louis looked concentrated for a moment, then said: "Take off your shirt." And he did so. I didn't mind as I had seen him completely naked countless times. Even on a plane. Seeing his chest was nothing. Then I thought about Sophie. How her long, dark hair always fell beautifully down her back. I liked the fact, she wasn't as girly as others. Although I bet, that if she was naked, she'd look the most feminine. Sophie naked…

"Niall." Harry said. I didn't response. I was caught up in my mind. What if I liked her? "Niall." Harry repeated.

"Ohh, yeah?" I answered a little surprised. Harry laughed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said. "CHICKEN!" Louis yelled at me flapping his arms like wings. I just laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Harry said looking directly in my eyes. I felt as all the eyes in the room lie on me. God, I hated Harry right now. All the boys know I liked Sophie…Perhaps a little bit more. I'm gonna kill you after this, Curly. I thought to myself. Then I noticed Sophie looking at me. Of course, she was looking at me, everyone was waiting for me to answer the question but it still felt special.

"Yeah…" I stammered looking at my feet. The sentence came out so wrongly. I wanted it to sound confident, but instead it came out like I was embarrassed. Which I also was. The silence was killing me. My feet slipped on the ground and made me fall backwards on the bean bag. "Whoooaa!" They all started laughing. Phew.

**Sophie P.O.V**

I woke up at 2am. The nightmares I had were horrible. They all replayed mom, dad and Lucas crashing into another car. Glass shattered and blood flood. I got goose bumps. I got out of bed, pulled into my slippers. I didn't mind wearing anything over my bra panties as I was only going to the kitchen to get some milk or something. I dragged myself down the hallway, down the stairs, pass the living room and into the kitchen. I could barely hold my eyelids open, but the last thing I wanted was to go back to the nightmares. But my eyelids flew right open anyway. I froze. In the kitchen, on the bar chair, sat Niall. His eyes met mine for a second. His eyes widened, then turned back to normal, as he smiled the casual, beautiful smile of his. I didn't know how to react.

"Dayymmm, girl. Don't tease me." He said jokingly. I couldn't help but smile at the way he tried to sound American, even though his Irish accent clearly shone through.

"Like what you see?" I said raising an eyebrow and placing my hands on my hips. I played the role to its fullest.

He bit his lip, scanning me again. "Oh yeah." And then we both burst out into laughter. I was starting to like this Niall guy's personality…Not to mention his adorable looks. Wait, what? What was I doing?

"Okay, okay, we might wake the whole house." I said, taking seat next to Niall on the bar chair. It was actually cool between us, although I only was wearing underwear. "What are you doing here anyway?" I added.

"I get hungry at night," He said, "So I came to get a snack." "Are you always hungry?" I asked him raising my eyebrow. "Well yeah…" He mumbled smiling, "Who doesn't love food?" I smiled. "True."

He took a sip of his glass of milk. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" I felt my throat tightening, as if it wouldn't allow me to speak. "Ehm, nightmares." I answered. Niall sent me a compassionate look. "Do you wanna talk about it.?"

I burst into tears.

From that point, I wasn't really thinking clearly. Niall's strong arms pulled me in as we sat on the couch. "Ssshh…I'm sorry for asking" He whispered like he truly meant it, trying to calm me down. I told him everything, like I swore I wouldn't 6 months ago. I couldn't believe I literally just cried in front of him. I was embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I said, but he put his finger on my lips. "You don't need to apologize, I have." We just sat there in the darkness for a long time, listening as the big clock on the wall announced that it was 3 'o' clock. Our bodies were close to each other's, connected. It felt nice and warm. Our hands found each other. I felt myself getting sleepy as I heard Niall's voice. "I'm so, so sorry, love…" He then drifted off and started snoring lightly.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hai! ^_^ How's life? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story so far. I try to update often. I'm on vacation right now, which means I have lots of time, buuuut when next semester starts in August I probably won't have as much time. BUT, I will do my best! **

**Liam P.O.V**

We all stared at them. Niall and Sophie… who happened to be snuggled together on the couch. Sophie rested her body on Niall's while resting her head peacefully on his chest. They were covered by a Awh, that was so cute. We sat in the chairs and sofas around them admiring. They were just too cute to take your eyes off.

"How did they end up like this? In the middle of the night?" I whispered. "No idea," Harry answered, "but I admit they're cute. I give them my blessing to be together." He said. We couldn't help laughing. "Your blessing?" I asked. "Yeah, I mean, after all it is one of my best friend and my cousin, right?"

Louis looked betrayed. "You say! She was my wifey! I can't believe it!" He said in a high-pitched voice, pretending to cry. I giggled. Louis face lit up as he took the place beside Harry in a sofa. "But at least I still have you, BooBear!" He kissed Harry on the cheek, and Harry winked at him. "Always."

Oh, Larry Stylinson. Never gets old.

We all burst out laughing, completely forgetting about the two lovebirds in the other sofa. I then heard Niall snorting. "Where am I?"

"In the living room. Cuddling with my half-naked cousin." Harry said emotionless, although a little smile was on hips lips. "Is it okay with you?" Niall asked in his lowest voice while snuggling into Sophie's hair and smelling it. Sophie was still asleep. Harry nodded. "Now, you're just acting like a pedophile." Louis interrupted. We all laughed including Niall.

"Niall?" A groggy voice said. Sophie was awake. Or to be exact, halfly awake. We all shut up. "Yeah?" He whispered. "Thank you." She said. I couldn't resist but _awwwh_. That was adorable. Sophie then went back to her daze and started to breathe heavily. Louis broke the silence. "Aren't we gonna wake her up though? It's almost 12" I smiled. Louis loved waking people up on the most cruel ways possible. "Well, the clock was over 3am when we passed out…" Niall said, "I think she deserves to rest. She had a nightmare."

That's when I remembered. Mentally unstable. I looked at Harry, who looked concerned at Niall. "Is it something that I should be worried about? Should I talk to John about it?" He asked. "Why is she 'mentally unstable' anyway? She seems completely normal and happy to me." Louis said. Harry and Niall looked at each other. I was as clueless as Louis. "What is it that you haven't told us?" I asked curiously.

Harry pulled us into the utility. He then started to talk. Niall added some details here and there. Sophie had apparently confided to him too. I didn't feel left out or betrayed or anything, that Harry hadn't told us what happened to her parents and why she was mentally unstable. After all, she was closer to them, so it was only fair. Harry stopped talking. Louis and I just sat there. "Poor Soph. She's still my wifey though." He pointed at Niall who laughed. I had a feeling, it was all going to be alright.

**Sophie P.O.V**

I shut my eyes open, sat up in the sofa my mind filled with confusion. "Wait, where am I?" I said. Niall came into the room. "You're finally awake, sleepyhead!" He smiled. He was wearing a pair of beige chinos and a striped polo. "Ehm, remember last night?" He started out. I nodded. "Well, we kind of fell asleep on the couch. Together." I looked down at myself. "Wearing underwear." I finished. He nodded. "…yeahh, only underwear." He said in a husky voice that could make any girl's ovaries explode. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Oh God, you're killing me here, Horan.

I sighed. "I'll get dressed then." I said walking up stairs. I threw myself in the bed. I couldn't figure out if I was glad it happened or not. Memories from last night flashed through my head. I remembered it now – How I burst into tears, and Niall who held me tight and calmed me down. I think I…I think I liked it.


End file.
